Welcome in MSN !
by Lady-Red-Sama25
Summary: The characters of D.Gray-man are on msn !   Rated K  for the language !


**Hello! I come back with -man, one more time and with MSN! [or something like this… ^^']**

**I'm French ! So my English is not perfect ! Please forgive me .**

**Good reading ! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>WELCOME IN MSN !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>27th November, 17:45<strong>

* * *

><p>Xx-MitarashiDango-xX log in.<p>

Little-Rabbit says: Hoy Allen! You finally accept to install msn on your computer.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Yeah, but I don't really know how we use it…

Little-Rabbit says: It's not complicated, don't worry. ^^

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I'm not worried.

YûKanda log in.

Little-Rabbit says: Yû is here!

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Arf…

YûKanda says: Don't call me by my name, stupid rabbit.

Little-Rabbit says: Ew! Relax, Yû! I'm just joking! O3O"

YûKanda says: So, don't joke with my name.

Little-Rabbit says: He's so coooold! I'm frightened!

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Don't worry Lavi, all know that Bakanda is a kill joy… U_U

YûKanda says: Stupid Rabbit! You have two minutes to explain me why bean sprout is here!

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I thought that it was obvious: I am registered on msn.

YûKanda says: But that is he wants to die, the fool.

Little-Rabbit says: withdraw what you said! Withdraw what you said! O3O'''''

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I wouldn't do it. U_U

Little-Rabbit says: What?

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I'm not even sure that he understands what I said, this soft brain.

YûKanda says: It's you the idiot, bean sprout.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: my name is Allen, baka.

YûKanda says: I call you as I want, bean sprout.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: … asshole.

Little-Rabbit says: A… Allen ^^'

YûKanda says: WHAT?

°Ice Girl° log in.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: °Ice Girl°?

Little-Rabbit says: Yeah. It's Lenalee. ^^

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Lenalee is here too?

°Ice Girl° says: Surprised? ^^

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: yeah… A little.

Ace-Of-Poker log in.

Ace-Of-Poker says: Good evening all.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: "Ace-Of-Poker", hu?

Ace-Of-Poker says: Oh no… Not him…

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Yeah, I'm happy too, Tyki Mikk.

°Ice Girl° says: Good evening Mister Mikk.

Ace-of-Poker: The Japanese and the red-headed are not here?

Little-Rabbit says: I'm here and Yû too, I think.

Ace-of-Poker says: The infernal Trio gathered? It's too uncommon! XD

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Yeah I'm on msn since this afternoon, with the help of Lavi.

Ace-Of-Poker says: hum… It's so nice… Lavi! Help me too!

Little-Rabbit says: For what? -.-'

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I think he wants you in his bed.

Ace-of-Poker says: Wh…What do you mean? ^^'

°Ice Girl° says: What? What is this sentence, Allen-kun?

Little-Rabbit says: yeah it's me who say this usually.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I can't say it better, Mikk.

Ace-Of-Poker says: Yeah… I wanted to say: NO!

Little-Rabbit says: Don't approach me, you idiot! -.-'

3Sweety3 log in.

Little-Rabbit says: Oh no…

3Sweety3 says: ALLEEEEEEEN-KUUUUN!

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I know! It's Road!

3Sweety3 say: How did you guess?

Little-Rabbit says: You're the one who call Allen like this.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: How did you…know that I was… Here?

3Sweety3 says: My uncle, Tyki called me and said that Allen was on msn so… I'm login!

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Ah…ah ah…ah… agh.

3Sweety3 says: I will come back late! I kiss you Allen-kun.

3Sweety3 log out.

°Ice Girl° says: I leave too.

Little-Rabbit says: Bye!

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Good evening, Lenalee-Chan.

°Ice Girl° is log out.

-Playboy- is login.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: It's not HIM?

Little-Rabbit says: Herm… yes.

-Playboy- says: Yo, you moron disciple.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: ...!

Ace-Of-Poker says: It's crazy! He hates him so much?

Little-Rabbit says: You don't know anything… U_U

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I'M LOG OUT NOW!

Little-Rabbit says: Calm down…^^'

-Playboy- says: Good bye, you moron.

Ace-Of-Poker says: hglkab kzhczbakjgkihg:lhjv ncgfukjcgzkc i&"fgmoirfga&kfvb éergé":€kjg "ihf

Little-Rabbit says: What?

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: He bugs, I think.

Ace-Of-Poker says: Sorry, I spilled coffee on the keyboard.

Little-Rabbit says: I see…. U_U

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Long life the gifted! XD

-Playboy- says: where is the beautiful little girl?

Little-Rabbit says: log out.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: as I should have done… TT_TT

Little-Rabbit says: It's not too late!

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX log out.

-Playboy- log out

Little-Rabbit says: Herm…

Ace-Of-Poker says: hum…

Little-Rabbit says: What?

Ace-Of-Poker says: Nothing

Little-Rabbit says: Okay…

Ace-Of-Poker says: we are alone?

Little-Rabbit says: Yeah, I think… Why?

Ace-Of-Poker says: For nothing, lovely

Little-Rabbit says: Lovel…? EW! I saw… Herm, I'll leave, I think ^^'

Ace-Of-Poker says: What? Are you afraid, lovely?

Little-Rabbit says: N… No… It's just I have to do a thing!

Ace-Of-Poker says: What?

Little-Rabbit says: Leave!

Little-Rabbit log out.

Ace-Of-Poker says: It's crazy how I like to tease him….

* * *

><p><strong>27th November, 19:00<strong>

* * *

><p>Xx-MitarashiDango-xX is login.<p>

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Ew it's so quiet here…

3SWeety3 says: Allen-kun is here! Allen-kun is here!

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: herm… yeah? Lavi is not here?

YûKanda says: No.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: EW! The killjoy is here! Yippee! =_='

YûKanda says: "The killjoy"?

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: You didn't recognize you?

YûKanda says: No. I thought it was you.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: bastard!

YûKanda says: I leave. I don't have so much time to spend with an idiot like you.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Road! Hold me! Hold me!

YûKanda log out.

Ace-Of-Poker says: It's so fun to watch you complain…

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Tsch…

Ace-Of-Poker says: You are real kids, you two.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Don't call me like that, please. U_U

Ace-Of-Poker says: When we're below the age of eighteen, we're still a kid.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: … And you, Tyki, how are your love affairs?

Ace-Of-Poker says: I have no one in sight… ^^'

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Tss you're always alone? It's not serious…

Ace-Of-Poker says: Sorry? You're insolent today, kid…

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I call this "insurance" ^^

Ace-Of-Poker says: Hmm… I'm going to buy cigarettes.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: You should reduce your dose of cigarettes.

Ace-Of-Poker says: I want you to meddle in your affairs, kid.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Yeah… Yeah…

Ace-Of-Poker log out.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Do I offend…?

3Sweety3 says: No, no. Don't worry about this. Tyki rarely gets angry but he dislikes being teased.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I see…

3Sweety3 says: He's more susceptible if he doesn't have his doll for play.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: His doll?

3Sweety3 says: Yeah, like me ^^ All Noah has a doll for play!

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: purely sadistic… -.-'

3Sweety3 says: I know ^^

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: …

3Sweety3 say: And at school? How is it?

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Fine! I type in the eyes of one of my teachers.

3Sweety3 says: Kya ha ha! How can you say that? XD

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: It's simple: He touches my ass yesterday. U_U

3Sweety3 say: Really? I want to do this too!

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: No, thanks…

Little-Rabbit log in.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Lavi! Finally!

Little-Rabbit says: yeah...

3Sweety3 says: You don't look good…

Little-Rabbit says: Yeah. When we're being harassed by mails for logging on msn, we're not in a good mood, are we, Allen?

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I don't like being alone on msn. U_U

Little-Rabbit says: Yeah, I saw that! =.=

3Sweety3 says: I let you. Bye Allen-kun

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Yeah, bye!

3Sweety3 log out.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: EW! I have managed to annoy Tyki, today! XP

Little-Rabbit says: How did you do that? O_O"

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I teased him and he log out!

Little-Rabbit says: Really? I'll try this later!

Ace-Of-Poker log in

Little-Rabbit says: Oh no… .

Ace-Of-Poker says: Lovely?

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: "Lovely", hum?

Little-Rabbit says: It's nothing! He teased me, like always! ^^''''

Ace-Of-Poker says: It's what you think?

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: What a secretive…

Little-Rabbit says: I'm not a secretive.

Ace-Of-Poker says: it's not that I'm bored but I log out

Little-Rabbit says: Okay goodbye and never come back!

Ace-Of-Poker says: It's not nice lovely…

Little-Rabbit says: don't call me like that!

Ace-Of-Poker says: If you were with me, I would take you in my arms.

Little-Rabbit says: I immediately would reject you!

Ace-Of-Poker says: It's why I love you, lovely.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I understand!

Little-Rabbit says: Allen?

Ace-Of-Poker says: What?

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Lavi is Tyki's doll!

Little-Rabbit says: Eh?

Ace-Of-Poker says: What did you say?

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I said "Lavi is Tyki's doll!"!

Ace-Of-Poker says: You talked with Road, didn't you?

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: So it's true? =O

Little-Rabbit says: Oï! Oï! Wait a minute! What is this?

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I would never expect you to be like this… ^^'

YûKanda log in.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Shit…

Little-Rabbit says: Hey Allen! You didn't answer to my question yet!

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: A 'doll' for the Noah is someone to tease, when we're bored.

Little-Rabbit says: What the hell are you saying? O3O"""""

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: It's true, isn't it, Tyki?

Ace-Of-Poker says: Yeah… You're right. Like Road with you… ^^

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: … If you want -.-"

Little-Rabbit log out.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: he panics.

Ace-Of-Poker says: Yeah.

YûKanda says: I'm log out now, too.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Yeah, it's better!

YûKanda: I haven't talked to you, bean sprout.

Ace-Of-Poker says: I'm log out too. Bye.

Ace-Of-Poker log out.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: I don't mind if you hadn't talked to me, Bakanda.

YûKanda says: Don't talk to me with this arrogant tone, bean sprout.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: My name is Allen.

YûKanda says: I log out now!

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: Me too U_U

YûKanda says: Perfect!

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX says: PERFECT!

YûKanda log out.

Xx-MitarashiDango-xX log out.


End file.
